


【利艾】街头疯

by Dumumu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 地标文系列, 短篇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumumu/pseuds/Dumumu
Summary: 和利威尔保持暧昧关系的艾伦，借着酒意向利威尔大胆表白。这一逾越的行为让他倍感后悔，然而在街头演唱时，却发现利威尔出现在他面前……这是否就是回答？关于我们之间的爱情？
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	【利艾】街头疯

**Author's Note:**

> *坐标长沙。太平街头的路人歌手很多哦  
> ×其实一点都不疯不欢脱  
> ×利爷伦哥是我粉丝（白日做梦）  
> *是夏天（拖到了冬天）  
> *跟《五娘上京》没有任何关系，只代表老利的流氓立场  
> *以及。有（jia）乳环。就当做谢粉文点梗之一写了  
> 2019快乐。我爱你们。请大家一起焚身。

想要你的笑你的狂你的疯。想要你生死与共。

一  
暑假。  
不久前俩人吵了一架。  
谁也不肯先开口说回家，艾伦就在学校里熬着。

让在宿舍里打包行李，看得艾伦不爽。哦，他还是自己要来送他的。

“这就行了……”让拉上行李箱的拉链，站起身来问艾伦：“回头三笠问我怎么说啊，你想好没？”  
“随便说。”艾伦翘着二郎腿满不在乎地说道。  
“别啊哥，那你这不是坑我吗？”  
“回头请你吃饭”艾伦搂住他肩膀“你就说我到时候回去。”  
“又吃……不过万一她追来呢？那我也干脆别走了，还不如就在这等着算了。“  
“诶别，”艾伦挠头“你拦着她点呗。你就带着她兜兜转转，实施一下你的伟大计划。”  
“去你x的。”让锤了艾伦肩膀一拳。

俩人收拾好上滴滴，一路无话。

“真不走？”两人坐在后座，让拿胳膊肘顶他“你那儿又出问题了？”  
“别问了。”艾伦一脸不爽。  
“……”

算了，再问下去估计快爆雷，不是当陪练就是当陪哭，我这儿回去还有伟大计划呢。让不自找没趣，有一搭没一搭地和司机聊起来，留下艾伦兀自心烦。

其实说吵架也没真吵，就是闹了一个别扭。不是真枪实弹给你来这么一下，而是像一个扑腾，心给人按进水里，挣扎着喘不上一口气。他和利威尔，也许原本就只是炮友关系吧………顶多是暧昧，说不上多深情。  
这个认知给他带来了异常糟糕的感觉。  
艾伦不好叫司机开窗，但明明是凉爽的空调，他也觉得消受不来，手臂上冒出一层鸡皮疙瘩，身体不住地泛冷。

要是，当时没说那句话就好了。

又是ktv。老掉牙的情节。  
依旧是真心话大冒险，不变的老梗。  
艾伦好不容易寻了个帮大家点水的理由跑出来。干！这家ktv卫生间设在包间里！

他赶忙掏出电话，聊天记录 显示，他打给利威尔的时候已经是22:46 分了。  
也不过二十分钟前的事。

对喝酒的朋友他倒是可以调侃说夜生活才刚刚开始，这么早就睡错过年轻的花花世界以后可是会追悔莫及之类的话，但是对利威尔他却说不出。直觉上利威尔并不属于他的世界。小心翼翼捧着，终于还是给手抖摔坏了。  
嘟嘟嘟……  
“喂。”照常的利威尔语气，这时候多了几分生硬。

艾伦喂了一声，尽管他努力地想向电话那头的男人解释，这不过是个游戏，但是脑袋始终无法组织起语言来。艾伦问：“那个刚刚………没太打扰到你吧……”  
“没事。”  
“……”艾伦想张嘴，却发现双唇干透了，黏在一起。用舌头舔的时候，有一块表皮硬硬地戳在那里。他一下子难过了。又委屈。说声我爱你而已，至于吗？大不了一拍两散，拜拜就拜拜。老子鲜花一朵惹人爱，何必贪恋你一泡天然肥料。他委屈的是自己真的喜欢利威尔了。他只能调整呼吸。

利威尔应该把手机贴得很近，艾伦能听到他的呼吸声。  
“工作还没结束。”  
“……抱歉。”

他本来还想调戏利威尔……问问他到底怎么想的。艾伦当时被一群人围住，手机开了外放，利威尔接起来的一瞬间，他几乎是喊出来的  
“利威尔！我喜欢你很久了，一直都不敢跟你说，你的的剑在我的咽喉上割下去吧！我爱你！”  
挂断。  
喔！起哄！  
一瓶啤酒撞来撞去，又灌到他嘴里。

“别玩太疯了，早点回去。”  
“……知道了，你还不休息吗？”  
“快了。”  
”……“艾伦沉默着，听着电话那头的男人说：“先忙了。”  
“好。”他犹豫了一秒“早点休……”息。

电话挂断。新短信很快发过来。  
利威尔说：早点休息。  
他彻底酒醒了。楼上还有人扯着嗓子嚎呢，他心里说不出是什么滋味。  
只觉得好像逾越了界限，又好像，幡然醒悟。

是啊，只是个游戏，想必利威尔也不会太在意。不过，他和利威尔，到底算怎样？

目的地到了。  
车门打开，车门关上。  
自动感应门打开，感应门又关上。  
高铁站来来往往地热闹着。

艾伦帮忙拉着一个箱子，两人下了车，一起走到高铁站前。  
“高铁我应该上不去吧。”艾伦有点心不在焉。  
“上不去，就到这吧，”让接过自己的行李，跟艾伦说：“我走啦，你要是处理好了也早点回来啊。”  
“鸡婆。”  
“走了！”  
艾伦抬抬胳膊，就跟这车站里的其他人一样。送别，离开。

他爬上自己的微博，发布新微博：“今晚太平街，街头疯艾伦又回来啦！点歌还是老样子哦”  
自拍一张，稍长的棕发在脑袋后绑起来，棒球帽和白T，加在一起简单干净。耳朵上两颗耳钉闪闪发亮。

他是“街头疯艾伦”，太平街最受宠的路人歌手。

来啊，快活呗。

2  
星河天悬。

艾伦背了吉他，架了麦克风，身上仍是白天的装束。  
“喂喂……”  
女孩子们早就半围起来，看着中间这个帅小伙。后头有个油腻大叔，一只脚踏在石头上，歪挺着肚子喝烟，也歪头看过来。  
“哟，还有这么多人没放假吗？”艾伦笑。  
“学医药最后放，”有个女孩子对他说“独守空房呀。”哄笑一片。  
“没事，”艾伦把帽子倒扣在脑袋上，对女孩子说：“那我们可以一起。”  
yoooooo～  
女孩子们都有点害羞。  
小小的暧昧酝酿在起哄声里。

“等我调一下音乐。”艾伦把话筒放在架子上。  
……

拨片在弦上。

sol mi do 

今夜你在我心上。

3.

利威尔拎着一个黑色提包下了飞机。  
长沙黄花机场。  
他从韩吉那要来了艾伦各种帐号，例如什么QQ啦关注利艾超话的微博小号啦专门用来关注独木木的lof帐号啦………惊叹之余，还得想想韩吉怎么这么能刷好感度。

他从前没问，艾伦没提的事他也不愿意问，于是就只有艾伦的微信和电话。现在想来，说不定艾伦微信还有好几个号，现在的年轻人啊，难搞得很。

但这些号毕竟不是艾伦主动告诉他的，利威尔想了下，都没加，只默默保存了。再想想，又翻了出来，一个个找来偷看。又进入独木木的主页也顺手点了一下关注。

微博连接点进去@街头疯艾伦•耶格儿✌

干嘛在网上放全名，利威尔稍微有点不满。

等到页面打开。  
他看到满屏都是青春靓丽嫩到爆的艾伦•耶格儿——  
（这是天堂吗。）  
一个大男人在机场看另一个男孩的微博，怎么看都觉得可疑，当然，他承认他有点害羞。这个艾伦似乎是他平常很少见到的。  
艾伦一直是个驴脾气，或者老虎狮子脾气，年轻的脾气。  
年轻的。  
阳光的味道。他每次抱他都闻得到。

心里的小猫蠢蠢欲动，一下一下的磨着爪子。让他怎么能忍得住呢。他是那么地想见他。

不太清楚具体位置，利威尔干脆就打的到太平街口。他特意坐了后座，在黑夜的掩饰下，来来回回地翻那几张照片。  
还有女孩子圈他……是为了点歌…………这小子，唱歌收费，收的是耳朵费还是眼睛费啊……还有合照…………多人的……两人的。

出租车驶过一个广场“……你的微博里面辣妹很多，原来我也只是……”大爷大妈随乐而舞。  
利威尔自认度量不小，于是只在今晚的点歌微博下留言:《刀剑如梦》  
打赏是52.0元

做完这些，他突然又后悔了之前随意到达一个地方的决定。应该精确到点才对。本来已经这时候了，不知道能不能赶得上他唱这首歌。  
利威尔又瞄了一眼手机，在新的点歌评论里随便划拉一下，点一个头像。  
嗐！又一个女孩。  
他关了手机，彻底不再看它。

4.  
夜晚的太平街很热闹。让人尤为惊奇的就是，在大型广场舞强势竞争下，街头艺人却显得特别活跃。  
利威尔下了车，沿着路逛。  
这些人看上去都不是正式艺人，大多数街头艺人都会在面前摆上一个帽子之类的东西供人放些零钱，但钱对于双方而言都是意思意思，是一种传递：你很好这样的赞扬。一笑一叫好之间，一些微妙的相遇就这样留存下来。

他看到一对舞蹈的小姐妹，踩着大爷的快班，就在一棵香樟木下，肆意地挥洒着热情。人们就这样消磨着晚间的时间。

他有点饿了。  
他于是终于看到艾伦。

其实是听到的。在不远处，不在繁华的地段，连打在他身上的光都比别人的暗淡。但对于他而言，暗淡是温柔。

小孩身边拖着个音响，前面架着麦，也不带椅子，背个吉他就开始唱。唱热烈的，沉静的，暧昧的，唯独没有他的那样的，因为艾伦和他不太一样。艾伦的精神是飞扬起来的，外放的，四射的一般的光芒。

但他依旧可以固执的解读出他的存在。他和艾伦。他在艾伦之中。  
是这样的。

他不好凑到女孩们中间，就沿着路走，走得远了就绕一个弧，转到他后面去，走过挺着肚子的大叔，再绕着香樟树走回来。一圈一圈，听着那小孩的吉他和歌声。

也许两人都在等对方发现自己，又都死要面子，装着一圈一圈经过，真是欲盖弥彰。

5.  
休息间隙。

他正好翻翻手机看接下来的歌，三两人就散去，又有几个站进来。  
他看到一个微博号  
18976325046 21:33  
《刀剑如梦》  
“……”  
这是啥……我好像没唱过？

有一个背带裤女孩凑过来问他下一首歌是什么。  
艾伦把手机斜过去给她看  
“这个……《刀剑如梦》”两人笑了  
艾伦拍拍话筒“这个《刀剑如梦》……你们点的吗？诶这还不会了”  
笑了一圈。  
他把手搭在架子上，打开扬声器让前奏缓缓流淌出来，点头打着节奏，眼神偏离，一刹那，撞上另一个眼神。

利威尔？！

那男人站在路灯下。静静的拎着个黑色手提包。

6.  
今天散场的有点早。  
艾伦蹲在地上，把吉他套子拉到面前，里边红的紫的纸币硬币铺了一层。  
“你平常靠这个赚钱？”利威尔蹲下来。也不碰，就看着艾伦把纸钞和硬币分开塞好，再把吉他收进去。  
“没啊，我还去酒吧驻唱……清吧。”他吸吸鼻子问利威尔：“你怎么来了，不会是被老板炒了来找我吧！”

“你要不要救济一下我？”

“卧槽，你不会真失业了吧。”艾伦猛地一停，却被利威尔扣住手腕，听见男人说：“赶快收拾，然后带我找地方吃饭。”

他随手一指街边臭豆腐“喏，这个”

利威尔黑线。“能不能找个实在吃饭的地方，你每天就这么瞎吃啊。”

好歹是长沙招牌嘞。不过他没敢说，“你不是来投奔我了来嘛，天天大鱼大肉我们怎么吃得起。”

“真要养我？”

艾伦摸摸鼻头。“那我也不能看你露宿街头不是。那环卫的活不都你包了？”

利威尔好气死又好笑。狠狠捏了他一把脸。

“诶哟！下手轻点！”

真他妈疼。  
但艾伦笑了。  
利威尔没工作露宿街头？傻子才信呢。

7.  
两人晚饭吃了火宫殿。  
正对着的窗外下头有一个戏台，四周朱红墙壁，让利威尔想起火宫殿那块金色牌匾，烧蓝的湖水垫在底下。肃穆庄严。  
隔着两层楼，利威尔几乎听不明白底下在唱什么。直到艾伦捏了兰花指在他面前轻轻地开腔：“今朝春酒熟，花开似锦红。”

眼角一点勾人的妩媚，勾的几个过路人端着餐盘偷偷瞧他。

利威尔一脸诧异，盯住小孩不放。  
“回神啦，吃饭啦”艾伦反过筷子敲敲他碗沿。

利威尔顺从地低头吃饭。  
艾伦心不在焉地左瞧瞧右吃一口。他是真没想到，就这半开玩笑的一腔……给了他一个…嗯…极其美好难忘的夜晚。

……

“要做吗……”艾伦被抵在墙上，感觉到一只手撩开t恤，顺着背脊一路向上。利威尔的脸轻轻的靠近，舌头挤进来，摩擦着他的上颚。  
和利威尔接吻很舒服。  
他胡乱在男人身上摸着。不错，肌肉的手感真棒。  
他小小地喘息着。

男人的舌头卷的深了，艾伦有点难受似的眯起眼睛，睐见他身上的西装。  
天，居然穿西装。艾伦有点崩溃，还得注意不能给他弄脏了。  
真麻烦。他直接去摸利威尔的皮带。  
早脱好办事。

但他的手很快就被抓住。  
利威尔退出来，在小孩唇边蹭了蹭：“今天你唱的什么，给哥再唱两句。”

唱什么？  
艾伦脑袋还蒙着。  
利威尔的唇渐渐移下，不轻不重地吮吸着他颈部的皮肤。  
小孩的喉头一抖，利威尔的牙齿就上去了。

我操。  
“那你先别咬我。”

利威尔停了。但艾伦也停了。

空气静静地旋转着。  
艾伦看着利威尔皱了眉。 奇怪。  
很奇怪。  
他觉得很奇怪。利威尔跟平常不太一样。当然大老远跑来就很不正常了。但不是指这个。  
腿边硌着一个热热硬硬的东西。

“怎么了？”利威尔看着他。  
艾伦突然就明白了。

原来利威尔跟他一样。一样地小心……还有想要。

“我们上床吧。”小艾伦无比认真地看着男人。  
没想到利威尔立马一手揽紧他的细腰小屁股：“我们就在上床啊，宝贝。”

8.  
利威尔其实在忐忑。  
艾伦觉得眼睛涩涩的。你也会为了我忐忑吗，爱人同志？他抚摸上利威尔的脸。

艾伦笑起来，他此刻正骑在利威尔身上，居高临下地看着他，但是两只大腿却被扣得死死地。艾伦打赌他骑上来就别想自己翻下去。

“今儿晚上唱的是花鼓戏《五娘上京》，讲的是”

“你什么时候会唱戏的……”

“啊，也没啊，就随便唱唱。讲的就是……”

“恩。”

艾伦一下子就停住了。这别扭怎么就这么她妈烦人呢？  
如果我们彼此都是同样的感觉，我不要这份小心翼翼，“你到底想干嘛，今天为什么追过来？”艾伦一下子揪住利威尔衣领。还不忘控制力度，怕给揪坏了。  
“没事。”他默默艾伦的头毛。  
“屁。”艾伦眼睛对着眼睛。直勾勾盯着他，说：“我那天说喜欢你，是认真的。如果你追过来是为了要给我答案，那你现在就说。”

利威尔瞅着艾伦。

半晌，

一下咧嘴笑了。

“不准笑！严肃点！我问你：”

利威尔接着笑。撑起上身，轻轻揽住小孩儿：“行了。我知道你看出来了。”

“诶别，你要是不喜欢我你就说啊。”

啾  
“嗯”利威尔叹口气，说：“我当然喜欢你。是你不好。”

“我哪不好了？”艾伦用鼻尖戳着利威尔鼻尖

“你很好。”利威尔笑了“我喜欢你。这样可以吗？”

艾伦吻上利威尔，问他：“做爱吗？”

他像逗小孩一样把两人的上衣脱掉了。

他喜欢他漂亮的锁骨，往下，年轻的胸膛。他含住一边的乳珠，那儿是艾伦的敏感点。

口腔很热，舌苔碾在上面，像是有一只猫尾巴扫过神经末梢。艾伦满意地直哼哼。

“我也喜欢你。”艾伦附下来亲亲利威尔的耳朵。  
现在感觉好多了。他觉得神清气爽，特别满意。

心里那一点不舒服散去，他便专心投入眼下的事情来。两人肌肤相贴，仿佛心脏也贴在一起了，砰砰直跳。不知道是谁的。

汗味有点重了。

“我们洗澡吧。”他开始兴奋起来了。下腹像一团小火逐渐烧起来。

9.  
艾伦站在浴室里，这地方挺大，两个男人人站着都不太挤……嘿嘿嘿。他猥琐的偷偷笑笑。

玻璃沾了水雾，一抹开却是冰冰凉凉的一片，利威尔没弄他，安静的洗自己的澡。

他们俩办事向来是艾伦自己清理。小孩面子薄，所以他特意提前洗完，留点时间给小孩自己弄。  
但摸摸还是可以的。  
小孩的屁股真翘。

“在外面等我”艾伦不动声色地移开老色狼的手。

艾伦抹了浣肠剂。扶着玻璃跪在地上。后头的水龙头哗啦啦的洒着热气，遮住他羞红的肩头，还有细碎的呻吟。  
小艾伦颤颤巍巍的站起来，膨胀着，叫嚣着爱抚。  
你能不能矜持点。艾伦看着不成器的老二。

浴室的门突然开了。

利威尔只能看到的就是艾伦撅着屁股等操的景象。喉咙发干，他捏紧了手里银色的小东西。甜腻的荷尔蒙蔓延开来。

他在看利威尔手里那是什么。  
戒指。  
他心一动。  
…屁嘞，戒指这时候拿出来，手都没拿出来嘞。

然后他听到了叮铃叮铃的铃铛。  
天。  
“你拿了什么！”  
别说你要拿个项圈栓我脖子上……艾伦很快结束了。洗了手。  
冲身子。

再冲两分钟……

“行了，出来吧，不是什么大不了的东西。”

利威尔展示着手里两枚银质乳环。像一个十字架一样，圆弧的四周有四个螺旋状的柱子。艾伦光脚踩在毛巾上，头皮发麻。

“别担心，韩吉说这个不会痛。”

……  
好色情啊。  
艾伦无力地看着利威尔把小圆弧固定在他乳头上。  
“你转转右边那个螺旋，弄紧点。”  
“……行吧。”  
他呼吸加重，感觉自己胸前的小红粒一下被捏紧了，那不是利威尔的手，而是冰凉的。

“好了，”利威尔拨拨铃铛，“你看，还有响。”

艾伦无语。  
响你个头啊，“啊！”  
他短促的叫起来。利威尔吸上他左乳，捏紧的乳头又被吮吸着。要死，感觉未免太好。艾伦不禁挺了挺腰，就听见另一边的铃铛响起来。

天！  
他终于明白了！

红晕一直爬上耳朵，利威尔眯眼睛笑：“感觉不错？”

艾伦欲哭无泪。

10.

他不得不承认。  
情趣玩具真他妈情趣。

下回路边听见铃铛声他估计能直接背过去。  
但不是现在。

利威尔嘴很热，亲得他很舒服。  
这个吻就是很有情欲的，利威尔的欲望弄得他很兴奋。

随便啦。  
他大喇喇张开腿，一手抚着小艾伦。眼神迷离。

来啊，快活啊。

利威尔一点点挺入。他们挺久没做了，估计得有一个月吧。这么可爱的个孩子，怎么就会搭在自己身上呢？  
他一下失了力。  
顶的艾伦呼哧呼哧喘气。棕色的小脑袋都埋进枕头里了。  
“你轻点”他的小情人埋怨着。

温暖的内壁一寸寸容纳他，邀请他，成千上万只小嘴吸吮着。  
根部一紧。

他附下去搂着艾伦的背。等他适应，又抽出一点，按在青年的敏感点上。  
小铃铛叮铃叮铃

鼻音溢出来，像先前一样，有种勾人的妩媚。  
他吻着情人的肩头，将艾伦一只腿折起来，就这样缓慢地抽插着。

“利威尔…………嗯…………”艾伦扭着屁股“快一点……啊………呀呀………哈啊……再来………啊……”

利威尔抱住艾伦折在腰间的腿，激烈的抽动起来。  
“啊……嗯………太深了…”

小铃铛在迷蒙的光线里，叮铃叮铃地欢叫着。

艾伦捏紧阳筋，上下搓揉，利威尔这时候反正没空管他了。他上下摸着阴囊，滑到冠状沟，用手掌龟头。

他快哭了。  
这快感强烈让他害怕。

艾伦后穴一跳一跳地收缩，利威尔知道他快射了，不留情的咬上小孩的小腿，深深的挺入——抽出。

“啊……利威尔！”

他射出一股

深深地挺入——抽出  
频率越来越快。  
又是一个大力的挺进  
——  
“利威尔！”小铃铛哗地叫一声“利威尔利威尔利威尔…………嗯啊啊啊！”

小艾伦又释放出一股……两股

艾伦的身子鲤鱼一样摆动着，而后趴回床单里。大口大口的吸气。  
眼角已经渗出泪了。他捂着眼。  
呼吸声里都是小眼泪。

利威尔轻轻把他翻过来，吻他肚皮，又沿着乳夹，一圈圈地舔着乳晕。

他亲亲小孩发烫的脸，等他安静下来。

11.  
艾伦跟他讲赵五娘上京的故事……

蔡邕为父所迫，别家赴试，留妻赵五娘养赡双亲；嗣中状元，牛丞相强招赘为婿。蔡乡荒歉，赵五娘乞求赈米奉养公婆，己则暗食糠秕，蔡母疑其有私，大闹；事白，蔡母羞愧，争食糠而噎死。蔡父继亦病故。邻人张广才助赵五娘葬亲修坟，并赠琵琶，令其上京寻夫。赵五娘至京，假扮女尼，深入相府见牛氏，备述前情。牛氏贤，以赵五娘所画公婆真容题诗示蔡邕，夫妻得团圆。蔡邕请旨归祭，适张广才代为扫墓，严责不孝，经赵五娘讲情，张广才怒始释。圣旨复下，满门荣封。

……  
艾伦死都想不到他是在这种时候说这故事的。  
对不起五娘，我和相公先一步相欢了……

……什么跟什么……艾伦欲哭无泪。

“那就是喜剧咯。”利威尔搂着他，轻轻揉着艾伦下身硬硬的毛发。  
“算是吧，”艾伦移开他的手，想洗澡，还是趴回来。  
真累。

那剧本其实艾伦都没看全，只记得开头有一句五娘和他男人的对白  
五娘：相公！  
蔡邕：娘子少礼。

蔡邕：娘子看酒。  
五娘：是。

就这四句，就是拜堂成亲，就是一辈子了。

利威尔捏着小孩下巴：“叫一声相公，我陪你搭一出戏。”  
艾伦乐了：“诶，是你追着我来，你是小娘子”他捏回利威尔下巴：“快叫相公。”

利威尔凑上前去，蜜蜜接吻。

唉。何必你猜我猜你慌我慌的，爱不就这一下么，一口酒，一鞠躬。一生姻缘。  
其他管他妈的呢  
反正也就一辈子。

END

小剧场

“利威尔，这个拿么”  
“你想带就带呗”  
艾伦切了一声，把乳夹拿下来。  
你说，这螺丝拆了是不是个环啊……他自言自语，拿着环就往手上套，结果小铃铛取不下来了，吊在指缝间。  
操！  
利威尔从浴室里伸出头来“我改天送你一个，别弄那个了”  
“你又偷看我 ，刷你的牙！”  
“你自个快收拾你自个吧”利威尔叼着牙刷进浴室。  
艾伦懒懒躺回去：切～  
他对着墙做个白脸。  
又把小铃铛拿在手里看看。扔在一边。

利威尔出来时候小孩睡了，睡得打呼噜。他又乐了，揉揉那小脑袋，伸手摸了摸有点发肿的乳珠。  
小孩蹭进怀里。  
他不嫌他脏，只觉得他这会像小动物一样可爱。  
是情人那样的可爱。

**Author's Note:**

> 真累！！！我还是拉了点灯，抱歉利威尔，你只能在故事外射了！非常抱歉！  
> 然后  
> 没了。  
> 五点上课。其实不知道自己写成啥样了。明天有时间回来再看看吧……
> 
> 太久没上来了。还是要上来(←她累了，别在意语序。  
> 希望大家看的开心叭……  
> 人啊爱情啊——开开心心就好啦！


End file.
